


Pride and Pleasure

by lusthereforet2



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthereforet2/pseuds/lusthereforet2
Summary: After X and Vile hit it off, they decide to continue their relationship, but X can't help but wonder what Vile really means to him.
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/X
Kudos: 1





	Pride and Pleasure

Vile and X walked together. "So. How about I destroy your ass again tonight." Vile proposed. X was not the least bit impressed. Vile pressed X against the wall, dry humping against his cock. "Ha! You know you want this. You begged for 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵." He said. "Stop you ridiculous reploid. If you're really that horny I could maybe set something up.." X mentioned. Vile backed off, he knew how upset X would be if their relationship got out. Not that he'd care anyways. X then left to go hang out with zero. "Fucking X and Zero!" Vile still don't understand how Zero could ever tolerate that B-class cherry hunter. Vile still wanted to tear X apart. Enhancer from enhancer. Hear his mutilated screams from his voice box... 

X would never tell Zero about what him and Vile did. He felt very ashamed. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. X recalled every thing that happened to him in the last few hours. 

He wasn't lying when he said he liked Vile. At least he hoped not. Did he really love him? Did he really love Vile? 

X sat down with Zero having a small conversation with him. When the door opened. It was-! He wrapped his arm around X's shoulder seductively. Zero found the scene odd. But it was even more 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 when he wrapped his legs around X's turning them closer to him. The erotic scene almost made X blush. "Vile what are you doing?" He asked, flustered. "What? Can't a friend sit with a friend?" He smiled devilishly. X would like to point out that he was making X sit 𝘰𝘯 him and not 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 to him. X then turned to Zero. "Uh hey, I'll see you later. " Him and Vile walked out of the room together. "What is wrong with you! We can't have everybody know about us." Vile's red eyes lit up behind his helmet. "Oh so it's 𝘶𝘴 now is it? " He leaned daringly closer to X. X tried pushing him away, but he couldn't. So he left. Even if Vile was having sexual intercourse with X, he would never pass up the chance to torture him 

Vile laid down beside him. X sat there thinking... which caused Vile great distress. "Vile...do you?" "Stop X." "I mean... you said you wanted to take something from me, but-" Vile sighed. "Are you asking for round two or can I leave.. " "But I mean you like to have sex with me and.. I.. do you feel anything?" Vile got up "Don't make this more than what it is. I wanted to have your blood on my hands but instead it's on my dick!" He walked away, out of X's room. 

X sighed and sat down, he thought about last night and kept thinking. "I know I like Vile... but does Vile actually like me or does he just-" "Hey" X looked over to see a familiar red reploid. "Oh hey, Zero. " Zero stood beside X. "You okay? I heard groaning from your room last night and I saw Vile walk out. He didn't hurt you did he?" Zero asked concerned. X shook his head. "Uh, no. We just caught up last night.. " X said with a small genuine smile behind his buster. Zero looked at X with a confused expression. "What do you mean? And why would you to catch up with each other at night? Doesn't he hate you?" Zero added and gasped. "He isn't threatening you to say this, is he?" "No, no.. I just accidentally left my door unlocked.. " I admitted, "You really gotta stop doing that.. " Zero smiled and joked.


End file.
